Una sola Alma
by Leara Ryddle
Summary: Lily, mírame a los ojos y díme que no me quieres


**Harry Potter no es mio sino de JK Rowling**

**Una sola Alma.**

James se encontraba sentado en un asiento cercano a la ventana de la sala común de Griffindor eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, la lluvia caía con fuerza, asiendo que los jardines del colegio tuvieran cierta magia impregnada.

Era un paisaje perfecto que le brindaba de paz y un sentimiento que aún era incapaz de identificar, un pensamiento invadía su mente.

Soy tan cobarde me siento incapaz de decirte lo que me haces sentir, pero aún no sé que hacer para confesártelo, no se si este preparado para tu reacción y tu respuesta.

Después de todo lo que me haces sentir y las reacciones que, aunque trate de ocultar, he demostrado ¿por qué aún no lo has comprendido? trato de disimular que te quiero amar.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar_

En tanto Lily se encontraba sola en su habitación recostada en su cama, boca arriba y tan solo pensando en el sentimiento que sentía crecer dentro de si.

¿Por qué no puedo apartarte de mi mente tan sólo un momento, necesito pensar con claridad pero con tu foto en mi mente lo único que puedo, es recordar todas las sensaciones que me haces sentir tan sólo con tu recuerdo.

No sé lo que me pasa, pero siempre que te veo, siento como mi corazón empieza a acelerarse por el choque de nuestras miradas, y me muero por que mi piel este en contacto con la tuya sentir como me abrazas, sentir un beso, tus labios sobre los míos, me siento capaz de conquistar el cielo y dejar todo y a todos atrás, crear un mundo donde tan solo existamos los dos y podamos estar juntos

_que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás_

La oscuridad se adueñó del lugar viniendo acompañada de una luna hermosa, en el colegio Hogwarts todos dormían tranquilos, pero dos jóvenes compartían un sueño y un deseo.

Los alumnos se preparan para un día mas, en el gran comedor se encontraban James con sus dos jóvenes amigos Sirius y Lupin quienes trataban de darle valor para que fuera hablar Lily y una vez por todas le dijera lo que sentía.

°- Vamos James, estoy seguro que no te va a despreciar-°

°- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Sirius, apenas y me habla-°

°- Tal vez tu estés cegado por tanto amor pero, siempre que se encuentran en sus ojos aparece un brillo especial-°

°- Lupin tiene razón, además siempre te esta observando, y ¿no haz notado que siempre que hablas con ella sus mejillas se coloran?-°

°-...-° no hubo respuesta por parte de James tenia su mente tan revuelta, sabia que lo que decían podía ser cierto, pero aún así no podía aniquilar el miedo que cargaba consigo, no podría soportar que lo despreciara, ahora su mundo tan sólo giraba alrededor de ella.

°- Mira ahí viene, es tu oportunidad -°

°- Anda aprovecha que viene sola, antes de que lleguen sus amigas, vas -°

Uno de sus amigos había empujado a James de tal forma que tuvo que pararse, al verla sintió que en todo el mundo tan solo estaban ellos dos y un extraño valor emergió de sí, permitiéndole ir a hablar con ella.

°- Hola -°

°- Hola -°

°- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -°

°- Claro¿aquí? -°

°- No¿podemos ir afuera? -°

Sirius y Lupin tan sólo observaban como ambos se salían del comedor.

°- Mira, quería decirte que eres muy guapa y... bueno tu sabes, me gustaría que... tu bueno yo... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -°

Una joven corre directo a su habitación, sus ojos demuestran la desesperación, miedo y dolor, aún no comprendía por que había reaccionado de esa manera.

Sirius y Lupin están a punto de salir del comedor, cuando ven entrar a James, pero su expresión era muy diferente a las que creían que traería después de esa plática, el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado ahora se veían opacos y la sorpresa y el dolor se habían adueñado de su mirada.

°- ¿Qué paso? -°

°- No lo se, se lo pregunte y solo echo a correr, traté de detenerla, pero

no pude reaccionar a tiempo. -°

°- Pero¿por qué¿Que le dijiste? -°

°- Solo que, me gustaba y le pedí que fuera ,mi novia -°

°- Que raro, estoy seguro que le gustas -°

°- Pues no creo que ella piense lo mismo -°

°- Tranquilo, debe tener alguna buena razón -°

¿Por qué soy tan cobarde¿ por qué no pude decirte que yo también te amo, te amo, pero tengo miedo, no me creo capas de merecerte, de hacerte feliz, tengo miedo a dañarte, pero sobretodo, a que mi única razón de mi existir me abandone, quedar lastimada y ya no poder recuperarme de tu perdida, lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte, aunque te ame me siento incapaz.

Me gustaría tanto ser tuya, pertenecerte, formar parte de tu vida dejar huella en ti, pero mi miedo es mas fuerte que mi deseo.

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
_

¿Por qué¿Por qué no me aceptas, yo por ti seria capaz de cualquier cosa, no pienso darme por vencido, hasta que me correspondas o me des una razón, reaccionaste como si tuvieras miedo¿pero a qué?.

Daría todo por que me correspondieras, quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero con cada abrazo, con cada caricia despertemos un nuevo sentimiento, con un abrazo poder hacer una poesía de nuestro amor.

Que solo existamos tú y yo en este universo que no nos importen los demás renunciar a todo y a todos.

_con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás_

Todo el día estuvieron evadiéndose, ninguno podía ver a los ojos al otro, por una parte Lily no quería darle una respuesta, sentía miedo, y el otro aun no se había recuperado, pero algo tenia seguro no se iba a rendir, tenía que luchar por su amor.

°- Buenos días chavos, ya levántense, flojos -° James había amanecido de muy buen humor, la oscuridad y la noche o había apoyado para tomar una decisión.

°- Que bueno que ya estas mejor¿pero no te puedes acostar, es sábado, déjanos dormir un rato mas -°

Sus dos amigos aún trataban de dormir pero después de un rato en el que James no desistió de hacerlos despierta, se rindieron y mejor se levantaron.

°- Bien, cuenta ¿por qué quieres pararnos temprano¿qué tienes planeado para hoy? -°

°- Nada, nada especial -° dijo con un brillo muy inusual en los ojos, era lógico que tenía planeado hacer algo.

°- Vamos, rápido al comedor tengo que estar ahí temprano, vamos

párense -°

°- Ya, ya, ya, ahorita estamos listos, espera -°

Cuando llegaban muchos alumnos ya se estaban retirando y entre ellos iba Lily.

°- Lo sabia espérenme aquí muchachos –° salió corriendo tras de Lily tratando de alcanzarla °- LILY ESPERA-° gritó, ya casi la alcanzaba, pero la reacción de ésta fue contraria a lo que esperaba James, echo a correr, pero para su fortuna los alumnos que estaban en uno de los pasillos no le permitieron seguir su camino.

°- Lily necesitamos hablar -°

°- No James -°

°- No me voy a dar por vencido, hasta que me escuches -°

°- Esta bien, vamos -° No cabía duda, que James era lo bastante terco como para convencer a cualquiera, pero eso era algo que le atraía mucho de él.

°- Lily ayer no me respondiste -°

Ella tenía la vista baja, aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo.

°- Vamos, por favor dame una respuesta -°

De pronto todas las emociones de Lily se mezclaron, ya no sabia que hacer, ni que decirle.

°- No insistas James, no te quiero lastimar -°

°- Me lastimas mas con este silencio, por favor, respóndeme¿Quieres ser mi novia? -°

°-...-° no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica.

°- ¿Lily? -°

°- Lo siento James, no puedo corresponderte -° Me parte el alma darte esta respuesta, quisiera correr a tus brazos y poder besarte, pero no puedo, siento como mi corazón me reclama mi respuesta y siento como mi alma responde formando lagrimas en mis ojos.

°- ¿Por qué lloras? -° James tomo su barbilla empujándola para poder volver a cruzarse con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

°- Por nada -°

°- No se puede llorar por nada; Lily, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, solo así podré creerte -°

Pero la chica no pudo, ella lo amaba, pero temía ser lastimada o lastimarlo.

°- Si en verdad no sientes nada por mi dame un beso, si tú no puedes hablar un beso me dirá todas las frases ocultas de lo que tú me dices -°

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
_

Pero ella no pudo responder, James comprendió ese silencio.

Ya no me queda duda, sientes algo por mí, pero algo te impide que me lo digas, tan solo tienes que aceptar este beso, que le hagas caso a tu corazón.

°- Ven, escucha como mi corazón late de amor por ti -° ven, y decidamos comenzar.

_ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar_

Por un beso tuyo lo cambiaría todo, tan solo pídemelo y yo cambio mi vida en un segundo, tú serías el pilar de mi destino, lo que le daría equilibrio a mi vida.

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaría en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
_

Quisiera darte el beso que me pides, pero entonces, no resistiría más, quiero que me bese, solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente, quiero formar parte de tu vida, de tu presente, quiero conservarte en mi corazón siempre.

°- ¿Cómo me pides algo así! -°

°- Por favor, si no me quieres no pierdes nada y ganarás mucho, un sólo intento basta en este momento para poder saber si en realidad no me quieres -°

_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
_

Solo así podré saber si estamos preparados para estar en medio de lo que va a suceder, no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero que por fin podamos estar juntos, sin temor a nada, que formemos uno solo.

_si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder_

°- Te necesito Lily, quiero estar contigo, ya no soporto la idea de estar separados. -° No temas, yo te voy a querer eternamente, no tengas miedo, conmigo no hay peligro, te necesito, por favor, ven.

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito_

°- Aún si estuvieras lejos de mí, te seguiría amando, incluso después de la muerte, no existe ningún motivo para que yo te pueda dejar, la distancia no es motivo del olvido, siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuentas conmigo, estoy contigo y para siempre estaré -°

_la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré _

James apresó dulcemente entre sus manos el rostro de Lily acercándose cada vez más a ella, hasta que pudieron sentir que la respiración del otro comenzaba a acelerarse, entonces unieron sus labios en un beso, y por fin consiguieron unirse en uno solo, olvidar la existencia de los demás, sentirse una sola alma.

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaría en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente._

°- James? -°

°- mmm... -°

°- Te amo -°

Hola, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para saber que les parecio.

Esta historia se la dedico a dos personas que aunque son muuuuuuuuy diferentes a los dos los quiero mucho, gracias VK098 y a tí Armando, aunque nunca lo leas.


End file.
